Sisters
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: Sisters will always be there for each other. Even if one of them dates your ex.


**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been posting, or updating lately I've been working on stuff. Anyways, here's a short story to make it up! I hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE • This is cartoon!**

**ALSO NOTE • I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

* * *

Brittany sighed deeply, as she took another bite of her chocolate ice–cream. She had all the stuff everyone eats when your depressed. Ice cream, sodas, frosting, what could be better than eating that? Earlier today, her boyfriend, well ex–boyfriend Alvin had broken up with her, because he found another "Women" in his life.

_Im not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry,_ Brittany repeatedly thought, holding back her tears. She felt some escape her eyelids, as more and more came out. She felt her eyes cry out a waterfall... literally. She banged her head on the table, and started sob away.

"Why? Why must he like her?" She whispered, crying out some more. She slowly wiped her tears away, and looked at herself in the mirror, she was holding.

"I have to be happy.. for her." Brittany repeated over, and over. She suddenly heard the door open, revealing a giggling Eleanor, and her _boyfriend._

"Oh Alvin, your so funny!" Eleanor giggled, making Alvin smile.

"Anything for my cupcake." He gently kissed her cheek, and winked at her.

"See you tomorrow." He left the doorway, leaving a love struck Eleanor.

Brittany sighed. Yes, Alvin left her for Eleanor if that's what your wondering. Normally, Eleanor wouldn't do anything about boys, or dating, but she decided differently when she and Alvin started to go out today.

Eleanor went into the living room, to see Brittany wiping her eyes. "Brittany? What's wrong?" Brittany's head jerked up. What was she going to say?

_What am I suppose to say? I got dumped by your boyfriend?_ Brittany thought, _That's_ _ridiculous! I want my sister to be happy._

"Nothing's wrong Eleanor, I'm just crying because... um, the season finale of _Pageant Girls_ is over." Brittany quickly lied.

"Oh, well don't worry Brittany, I'm sure you'll find another great show about beauty. I mean, you sure have beauty." Eleanor sweetly replied to her. Brittany made a weak smile, and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Ellie, now... h–how was your day with... A–Alvin?" She managed to say. Eleanor immediately made a smile.

"It was _fantastic!_ _He_ took me to this great movie, then _he_ took me to the carnival, and _he_ was such a gentleman." Eleanor explained. Brittany cringed everytime she said _He._

"Sounds like you had a really great time Eleanor. I'm really happy for you." Brittany choked out. Eleanor looked at Brittany for a moment, then slowly nodded, crawling in a smile from her lips. Brittany made a very weak smile, as tears began to fall from her face.

Brittany got up from her seat. "Excuse me for a moment." She ran out the room, and headed straight towards her room. She slammed the door, and laid down on her bed.

It was painful seeing Eleanor with Alvin. Seeing them kiss each other on the cheek, giggle over everything, it made Brittany _sick._ That's what Alvin _use_ to do to _her._ Alvin would bring her flowers everyday, just to see her happy, which made Brittany smile. He _was_ a gentleman. Then he would take her out to the mall, movies, but never a carnival. Brittany frowned at this. She _loved_ carnivals. Didn't he ever know that?

_I guess if Eleanor's happy, __I'm happy,_ She thought, cringing in pain. Her heart felt like it's been ripped by the two love birds. Just as she was going to cry, she heard the bed room door open, to reveal Eleanor.

"Brittany? Are you alright? I could hear you crying from downstairs." Eleanor stated, walking towards her. Brittany didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring into space.

Eleanor made a sigh. "Something tells me this isn't about a television show." She sat on Brittany's bed, and glanced at her. "Let me guess, it's about me and Alvin dating."

"How did you..."

"I can tell Britt. I am your sister, and we can tell when someone's sad, happy, or angry," Eleanor said, rubbing Brittany's shoulder. "And I know your feeling depressed about this. Do you want to talk about this?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'll be fine Eleanor... It really hurts watching you two, but since your happy, I guess it's okay."

"But, _your_ not happy, and that's not okay with me," Eleanor frowned. "I hate seeing you sad. I want you to also be happy."

"I... I don't think this situation will turn me happy." Brittany made a sigh, then looked back at Eleanor. "You two are together, and... it's all good.." She slowly told her, fighting the urge to cry. Eleanor looked bad at Brittany with a sad look, then cleared her throat.

Things would be different for now on.

* * *

It was finally the next day, and Brittany spent the whole morning moping around. Jeanette was on her bed, doing her english assignment, while Eleanor was changing into her normal, everyday outfit she wears.

"I... I have to go." Eleanor stated, grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked, not writing her paper anymore.

"I.."

"She's going to Alvin's," Brittany finished, then glaring at her. "Isn't that right Ellie?"

Eleanor sighed. "Yes... It is. I'm just gonna be over there for a while, then I'll come straight back here."

"Doubt it.." Brittany mumbled under her breath. Eleanor heard, and made another sigh.

"I _will_ be back." Eleanor closed the bedroom door, leaving a miserable Brittany. She ignored the aching feeling in her heart, and put the covers over her. She felt her eyelids close, and go into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I am really sorry Eleanor."

"It's no biggie! I was going to do the same."

Brittany felt her eyes jerk open, and get up. What were Alvin and Eleanor talking about?

"I'm glad we feel the same way."

_Oh, just lovey dovey talk,_ Brittany thought, rolling her eyes.

"See you later Alvin!" She heard the door shut, and footsteps going up the stairs, and into the room.

"Hi Brittany, how ya feeling?" Eleanor asked, smiling.

Brittany shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Oh come on, you shouldn't feel alright," Eleanr giggled. "For what I have done, you should be happy."

"Oh? And what's that? Make me a card?" Brittany rudely snapped.

Eleanor shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"I broke up with Alvin." Brittany's eyes widened, as her mouth was opened. Broke up? As in... not together?

"Wh–Why?" Brittany managed to say.

Eleanor sighed. "Because, your my sister, and I really love you. I love you enough, to where you can have your man back."

"But what makes you think Alvin is interested in me?" Brittany asked, making Eleanor sweetly smile at her.

"He also broke up with me. He told me he still has feelings for you."

Brittany brightened up. "R.. Really? He said that?" She jumped out of her bed, and gave Eleanor a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Ellie."

Eleanor smiled, and returned the hug. "Not a problem. I mean, you know what they say, _Sisters before Misters._" The two giggled, and sat on the bed.

"I really appreciate what you did for me Eleanor." Brittany stated.

"Like I said, it's no big deal. Plus, I like Theodore _way_ better than I liked Alvin." Eleanor responded. The two smiled at each other, and began to chat with each other.

They knew that they had each other's backs no matter what. That's what sisters are for.

As they would say: _Sisters by chance, friends by choice._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this sisterly story! I really love my brother, though he isn't my sister :P**

**Im sorry if they were out of character, but hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye!**

**— Katyperrylover36 **


End file.
